<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Are The Light At The End Of The Tunnel by Ashcantwrite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395228">You Are The Light At The End Of The Tunnel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashcantwrite/pseuds/Ashcantwrite'>Ashcantwrite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin is a bad wingman, Force Bonds, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Pining, This is the good place au, obi-wan has a panic attack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashcantwrite/pseuds/Ashcantwrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-wan's only flaw was that he loved too much, but there was someone he loved most of all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Lit Flame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Obi-wan Kenobi was known for being the ideal Jedi. He was smart, compassionate, kind, unattached, calm, patient, filled with love and respect for all things, and good with his lightsaber. People looked up to him, mainly Anakin and Ahsoka. They looked up to the way that he carried himself, the way that even through his trials he remained positive and stayed onto the light side. He had suffered so many losses at the hands of the sith and separatists, it was amazing to see that he hadn’t gone crazy with revenge. Someone like him is what others would think of when they thought of the ‘perfect Jedi’. However he was far from perfect. He was filled with anxiety, stress, and depression, but he had learned to overcome those things and remained with the light as he always had. His only flaw was the man loved too much. He was attached to his padawan, his padawan’s padawan, the 501st, the 212th, even some of the other Jedi. Anakin and Ahsoka were like the younger siblings he never had. He loved them both like family. The Jedi were technically not allowed to have attachments, and that included family, but the three of them acted like siblings and Obi-wan couldn’t be happier. The troopers that lived on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Negotiator</span>
  </em>
  <span> with them had also become like family. He knew them by their names, he knew their interests, he had even joked with many of them. Sure he was closer to the 212th, but he still loved the 501st. As much as he disagreed with them, many of the other Jedi were his friends and most certainly his family. Even though many of them drove him crazy most days, he wouldn’t trade any of them for anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan had many attachments, he had too much love in his heart and he wanted to show it. The worst of it all, however, was his dear commander. The commander of the 212th and Obi-wan had become incredibly close. Obi-wan trusted Cody more than he had trusted anyone else. Obi-wan had had flings in the past unknown to the Jedi Order. Like Satine, who he was sure he was in love with. Obi-wan was ready to leave the order for her. However once Obi-wan and his master left the planet, he knew their relationship was over. Now he was even more positive that he was in love with his commander. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody was kind, smart, caring, handsome, strong, and so many other things. Obi-wan had come to the realization about his effects and immediately isolated himself to deal with it. He loved Cody, dearly. Yet, in his mind he knew it wouldn’t be right. Cody was his commander, he was Cody’s general, it would be unprofessional. He also thought about actually telling the commander and it freaked him out. He felt like a child just thinking about it. He wanted to sleep next to Cody, and have him be the first thing he saw when he woke up. He wanted to hold his hand and kiss his face. Normally during missions Cody stood at his side, Obi-wan wanted Cody to be next to him for the rest of his life. He had no idea when his emotions became so extreme, but Cody made him feel safe and loved. He loved his commander so very much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In an attempt to deal with these emotions alone, and without raising suspicion, he did his best to avoid being around Cody until he had his feelings under control. He told Cody he was too busy for their normal late night chats, and he did his best to not stare at his commander during meetings and such. Due to his new avoidance, Cody felt terrible. He thought he had done something to offend the general. Cody could almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>the general’s sudden change in emotions, but he didn’t quite know why he could feel them or even what they met. All he knew was every time he entered a room with Obi-wan in it, Obi-wan felt different. Cody had asked his vode if they noticed a difference in their general, they just teased him about his crush on said general. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were right. Cody was in love with his general. Obi-wan was always so kind to him and his vod, he was smart and clever, sometimes he was a reckless idiot but Cody had learned to love even that. Cody had enjoyed their late night chats, which had always started with planning and work, but ended with playing Sebacc or Holochess or sometimes just talking. Cody had come to love his kind smile, he adored Obi-wan’s laugh. Cody just adored everything about the Jedi. His vode was right about him being in love with their general, but he’d never tell them that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody gave up asking his vode and decided to ask General skywalker. Obi-wan was holed up in his room, he had said he was ‘too busy for visitors’ but Cody thinks it was just an excuse to avoid him again. He walked right up to Skywalker’s quarters and knocked, Cody could hear muffled cursing and things moving on the other side of the door. When the door opened with a low hiss, Skywalker looked like he had just woken up from a nap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Commander Cody?” General Skywalker looked at the commander with a confused and concerned expression. Cody and Anakin didn’t talk much, they only really trusted each other thanks to Rex and Obi-wan. The only times they would talk one on one is if there was an issue with either Rex or Obi-wan. Obi-wan often talked about how proud he was of Anakin, so Cody felt like he could trust Skywalker with this issue “What can I do for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s about General Kenobi, sir. May I come in?” Cody normally didn’t ask to be let in, unless it was urgent. Anakin stepped aside and nodded as he allowed the commander into his quarters. Cody sat down at Anakin’s desk chair as Anakin took a seat on his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about him? Is he hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not physically, sir. but...I can almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> that something is off with him.” Cody was worried and concerned. Anakin however seemed more confused than when he first opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> that something is off? Can you...explain what you mean?” He didn’t seem convinced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand sir. I just...I think something may be wrong. He’s been avoiding me, and I fear that I did something to offend him. Every time I go into a room, I can feel his eyes on me and his emotions...aren’t normal” Cody tried to explain it the best he could, but his worry was making his words get jumbled in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not normal as in bad or something else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not bad emotions, but there is a change whenever he sees me. I know what his bad emotions feel like, and this isn’t it”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s good- wait you know what his bad emotions feel like”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir, I don’t understand it. When he’s heavily upset, I feel the emotions as if they’re my own. Even if he’s away from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you two...do you two have a force bond?” Anakin couldn’t decide on being shocked over the fact that Obi-wan had a force bond with his commander, or be shocked over the fact that a clone commander was able to get a force bond with his master</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A what, sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Force bond, it's a powerful connection that exists between two force-sensitive individuals. Usually it’s just between Jedi, but it can happen between people that are just force sensitive. Through bonds like that, you can...feel each other's feelings, and sometimes even send messages- well other feelings to them. The force doesn’t need the direct okay to bond people together...so it could have happened to you two without you knowing”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But clones aren’t force sensitive sir”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not supposed to be, but it has happened. Not even the Kaminoans can choose how the force shapes you. I’ve noticed that some of the 501st have force bonds with each other. So it’s not a bad thing. It’s almost...sweet” Cody just raised an eyebrow at that last statement, Anakin let out a chuckle as he continued talking, “Obi-wan is much better at explaining these things then I will ever be. But the bond does mean something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does this...bond thing help me figure out what’s wrong with General Kenobi”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, uh...okay sit up straight in the chair, close your eyes and concentrate on the feelings you felt from him” Cody did as he was told, after he had closed his eyes he felt Anakin’s hands on his temples. Cody figured it was all a part of the general's plan so he didn’t question it. All he thought about was everything he felt from Obi-wan these past few weeks. He remembered each time Obi-wan seemed to avoid him, or stand farther away from him. It was an emotion he was unfamiliar with, it was warm and gentle and it filled his heart with another unfamiliar feeling. Anakin pulled back, his mouth was pulled into a smug smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Through you, I felt what you did. And I’m sorry for intruding on that...that seemed very personal”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will General Kenobi be okay sir?” Cody still seems worried, and unsure of the emotions that were going through his head. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“He’ll be fine, but you two </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to talk about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went to him before I came here, but he keeps coming up with new excuses to avoid me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin thought for a moment, scratching his chin and clearly trying to channel his inner Obi-wan. “I’ve got an idea”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Cody had a bad feeling about this. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Staying Strong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin is a terrible wingman</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been weeks since Cody went to Anakin for help. Anakin clearly had a plan at the time, yet Cody had no idea what it was. He had even tried to ask him about it, but he just said ‘let me take care of it’. Cody just let it be, and decided to deal with the situation himself. He missed being able to just chat with his general. General Kenobi continued to give vague excuses to spend less time with the Commander, and Cody genuinely thought the general was starting to dislike him. Which is the opposite of what he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin did have a plan, that plan was being the best wingman he could ever be. Of course he had no idea what he was actually doing. He had thought about asking Ahsoka for help but figured she was just as clueless as he was. Then another idea sparked. Rex! Rex would help him. Once he tracked down the captain, and they were able to chat alone he brought up his plan for Obi-wan and the Commander. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want me to do what, sir?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Talk to Cody about his feelings towards Obi-wan, I’ve got an idea to set them up”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Rex couldn’t help but laugh. He knew his general had some wild ideas but this was certainly up there with the weirdest ones. “Sir, with all do respect. I don’t think we should interfere with something like that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not? The two aren’t talking to each other because of this. And if they don't fix it on their own it might make some missions worse.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I doubt that sir, but fine. I’ll help you. It might get Cody to stop being gloomy during the day.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am painfully aware of how he feels towards the general. What do you suggest we do, sir?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hm...I’m gonna talk to Obi-wan first, but tell Cody to meet you in one of the empty meeting rooms, I’ll tell Obi-wan the same thing. And then we just lock them in there?” He sounded like he was coming up with this idea on the spot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lock them in a room together, till what? They admit something? Isn’t that a bit invasive sir.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I know they won’t work it out themselves. You know how stubborn they are”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Rex sighed and agreed to Anakin’s weird plan to set up his vod with General Kenobi. Sometimes he hated being roped into Skywalkers nonsense. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talking to Obi-wan proved to be useless. He did his best to avoid the conversation and kept directing the attention back to the war, or to Anakin. Anakin gave up on trying to get him to open up, so plan B. It was time to trap them in a room. A few days later, Anakin asked Obi-wan to meet him in one of the spare meeting rooms, then had Rex ask Cody to do the same. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“General? What are you doing here?” Cody asked as soon as he opened the door and saw his general standing in the empty room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anakin asked me to meet him here. He said it was important.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rex said the same thing to me...is something going on?” At this point, Cody had almost forgotten about Anakin’s ‘plan’. But this situation reminded him “Wait. Oh no” He turned on his heel and tried to exit the room, but he couldn’t get there quick enough. The door closed with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hiss</span>
  </em>
  <span> and locked from outside. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kriff</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cody? What’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cody banged his hands on the door, “Rex! General Skywalker! Let us out!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin’s voice was barely heard from the other side of the door. “Not until you two talk!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anakin what is the meaning of this!” Obi-wan stood next to Cody in front of the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master, you need to open up and talk about things. I’m not unlocking this door until you two have an actual conversation.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan groaned, Anakin was treating them like children and Obi-wan didn’t know how to process it. He had been avoiding Cody for who knows how long, because he was working on repressing his feelings. Now he was being forced to speak with the man.  The only words they exchanged in the past month was all work. Obi-wan didn’t want to risk his heart coming out of his throat if they talked any longer. He still loved the man, more than anything. He still needed time to repress it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cody let out a sigh and walked away from the door, and slumped down into an empty chair. “I’m sorry about this sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan cleared his throat but kept his eyes on the door. He needed to turn around and talk to Cody, that’s why he had been locked inside this room. Locked inside. Trapped. He was trapped. He couldn’t do this. His mind was going crazy. There was no way out of this situation. As much as he cared for Cody, being trapped in a room with no clear escape made his anxiety skyrocket faster than anything else. His breath was speeding up with him realizing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir?” Cody’s worry was growing quickly. Obi-wan was silent, and Cody could feel his anxiety. He wasn’t sure where the anxiety was coming from, but the feeling was getting stronger and stronger. Obi-wan was having a full panic attack. The reason didn’t matter, Cody needed to help him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan's body slowly sunk to the floor, he basically curled himself into a ball. Cody carefully walked over to him and knelt down on the floor near him. “Sir, can you look at me?” Obi-wan shook his head quickly, and continued to stare at the floor. “Okay. Can I grab your hand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan didn’t respond to this for a while, when he did he just slowly nodded. He trusted Cody, but he couldn’t think right now. Cody took his hand and placed it on his chest, letting Obi-wan feel his breathing. “Breathe with me. Slow deep breaths”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cody began to breathe slowly, letting Obi-wan feel each time his chest rose and fell. Soon enough Obi-wan was breathing at the same tempo with Cody. After a few minutes of that, Cody let go of Obi-wan's hand and let him move it back to his side. Obi-wan muttered a small ‘thanks’ and looked up at Cody, his eyes lined with tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The commander could feel the general’s emotions easing up every so slightly, but still filled with anxiety. He had come to recognize what Obi-wan’s anxiety and panic felt like, but this was mixed with a few other emotions he hadn’t felt before. “How else can I help you?” He asked in a calm voice. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Can...Can you try to open the door?” Obi-wan's voice was quiet, and scared. Cody looked up at the locked door then back at his scared general. Something clicked. Obi-wan felt trapped. He’s always had a way out of any situation, so being in a locked room caused him to panic immediately. Cody was suddenly filled with rage. This was General Skywalkers fault. Sure he probably had no idea this would be the reaction but, that didn’t make Cody any less angry. He stood up and walked over to the control panel. Somehow none of the codes were working. Obi-wan looked up at him, fear still in his eyes. Cody realized that if he could feel Obi-wan's strong emotions, maybe Obi-wan could feel his. He looked down at his general and gave a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not angry at you sir, I’m sorry for putting you into this situation.” He turned back to mess with the control panel but kept talking. “This is partially my fault, I had talked with General Skywalker about something that had been bothering me. It happened to be about you, so I thought he was the best next option.” Cody glanced over at the general, who had moved to sit with his back against the wall, and his knees pulled to his chest. He seemed to be intently listening to what Cody was saying, but not wanting to reply. Cody kept talking as he tried to find a way to open the door, “You don’t have to say anything sir, I know you’re not at your best because of this. I went to talk to General Skywalker about you, because you weren’t talking to me as much as you used to. And it worried me because the last thing I ever want to do is do something to upset you. Sometimes….sometimes when your emotions are strong enough, I can feel it. It’s normally like this, when you’re upset and scared. I know just when to come help you. But lately, you’ve been having an emotion that I’ve never felt before. Add that with you avoiding me unless it was professional. I couldn’t help but think I did something to upset you. But that doesn’t matter. I’ll get you out of this and we’ll just go back to how we were.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan listened to every word, but now had a lot to process. Firstly, Cody could sometimes </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> Obi-wan’s strong emotions. Was Cody force sensitive? It couldn’t possibly be a force bond, could it? Secondly, the whole time Obi-wan was dealing with being hopelessly in love with his commander, Cody thought Obi-wan was upset with him. Then there was the fact that the strong emotion Obi-wan had been feeling had been love, and Cody didn’t know what they truly felt like. That either ment, he’s never been in love, or he’s never had someone to love him. It was a lot to process. Before Obi-wan could open his mouth to start explaining his side of things, Cody somehow got the door open. He stepped into the doorway and looked around for Skywalker or Rex, no luck. They just locked them in the room and left. Cody turned his attention back to Obi-wan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that better sir?” Cody gave him a soft smile. Obi-wan nodded and slowly stood up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...Thank you Cody. And I apologize for how I’ve been treating you”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s alright sir...Maybe we could discuss it later? On your terms?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Obi-wan nodded and smiled at Cody, matching the softness Cody gave him. “Yes, that sounds like a wonderful Idea.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I’m going to go find General Skywalker and Rex, I have a few words to give them”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ah, and if you see Anakin, you have my permission to punch him.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Thank you sir, I’ll remember that” </span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Then they went their separate ways. Cody searched for Skywalker and Rex, just as he had said. Obi-wan went back to his room, to process everything that had happened. He needed to calm down first, then process the new information he was given. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay this fluff fic is an apology for writing the sith obi au. Which if you read that, I do parallel in this chapter. but the rest wont be the same</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>